The present invention relates to a novel sealed package of film suitable for producing photographs having a predetermined portion, e.g. a predetermined border.
It is known to produce photographs a of FIG. 1, having a xe2x80x9cframexe2x80x9d c of FIG. 1, surrounding faces of individuals. Such self-framed photographs are made by relatively complex procedures, available only to professionals.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a way for amateurs to produce photographs including a frame or other portion of predetermined content, independent of the photograph obtained by conventional exposure.